Talk:Beerus
Name Bills? Really? The god of destruction has a name like Bills? Seriously, they should have called him Anubis. Just saying. :This English spelling is now officially confirmed. 18:13, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Anubis Actually, Anubis is the god of funerals and mummifications. And, depending on the story, god of death. But he's not the god of the underworld, that's Osiris. Just sayin'. 11:20, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Just have to get it out of my head. I know he's supposed to have that Egyptian god style, but he looks like a rabbit. The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle. :He looks like ã sphynx cat. And, for Japanese and Chinese, Cats and Rabbits are very close animals (I think that they even taste the same). 19:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Glitch Am I the only one who can't see Bills' info and just the article title? 19:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I can see the info. 19:32, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Strongest If he is the strongest being in the universe and defeats Goku easily the first time, how will they beat him? What about the fusions? "V-Jump also notes that Bills is without a doubt the strongest being in the history of Z." Does this mean this guy is stronger than Vegeto or Gogeta?! I mean, how "official" is V-Jump information? (no irony, I'm seriously curious) And also, if he is THAT strong, how the hell is Goku going to defeat him the second time they fight? infobox pic this looks like it needs a new infobox pic. the current one is kind of a bad quality im too lazy to go find one myself plus i probobly will not find a GOOD one 03:04, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :The current is the image used for his profile on the film official website: http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/character/ We can hardly find something better than this for his infobox image. 03:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :If that is the case then shouldn't all character pages be standardised to use the pictures found on the Toei Animation site? ;) Anyway, would this picture be suitable? http://bignadaforever.blogspot.co.uk/2012/11/dragon-ball-z-battle-of-gods-bills-e.html (second picture down, there is no direct url to the image itself) :Super Bills (talk) 20:33, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :This image is a fanart. 00:08, March 7, 2013 (UTC) If Bills is a God Does that mean he's not an actual villain? His whole existence is to provide a necessary service to the Universe. If Goku just kills him, how can that be justified? After all, Bills is simply fulfilling his pre-ordained purpose. 21:51, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Ron Not necessarily. Gods can have different roles in different fictional universes. Janemba4eva (talk) 22:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) King Kai is a god. He was killed too, and so were the other Supreme Kais. Sandubadear (talk) 22:33, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Being a deity who can already travel freely between the different realms and who would probably retain his body after death, I don't see how killing him would have any impact on him carrying out his duties. Super Bills (talk) 22:58, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Supernova Attack I know this might be trivial but does anyone else think that "Sun-looking" is the wrong term? Sun is not an adjective so postfixing it with -looking seems wrong. I changed it to "Sun-like" but it was reverted because it was said to imply that the attack was the size of the sun, but surely that would be "Sun-sized"? Super Bills (talk) 12:51, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hold up" "Going further, V-Jump ''notes that Bills is without a doubt the strongest being in the history of ''Z" "''however, he is still weaker than his martial arts master Whis." Does no one see the contradiction here? 05:44, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Translation error? Could just be nonsensical advertising to build hype, too. 21:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::This was stated for commercial purpose. Goku fighting the strongest being in the ''Z universe. But as Toei plans making sequels, they say Whis is stronger than Bills at the end of the movie, and only at the end of the movie, nowhere else. 00:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Bills is not the strongest "Going further, V-Jump notes that Bills is without a doubt the strongest being in the history of ''Z." - This is patently false. In the movie, Bills himself says that Whis is stronger than him, and this is even posted on Whis' page. As movie canon supercedes what any (non-canon) magazine says, this should be removed. -Brady Patrick (talk)